Chat/Logs 19 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 19_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 23:07-19 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-28 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-31 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:23-01 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:26-26 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:28-26 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:33-22 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:33-36 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ow 23:33-37 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> help 23:35-35 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:36-13 ~ AngelSpirit1 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-17 Holaaa 23:36-47 ~ AngelSpirit1 has left the chat ~ 23:38-51 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> I cant see out of my glasses 23:38-51 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> help 23:46-21 ~ Arjhan Norixious has joined the chat ~ 23:46-44 Hmm 23:47-15 Hello? Ded chat? Are you there? 23:47-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i am 23:47-32 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> well physically here 23:47-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> idk about mentally 23:47-49 ~ Arjhan Norixious has joined the chat ~ 23:47-50 OOF hello.... Person 27 23:47-58 ~ Arjhan Norixious has left the chat ~ 23:47-58 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> . 23:47-59 ~ Arjhan Norixious has joined the chat ~ 23:48-01 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> why am i 27 23:48-54 Because, person 27, I don't know how to pronounce your name. And because you'd be the 27th person this has happened to... 23:49-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> just call me dusk 23:49-41 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> XD 23:49-46 Ok 23:50-10 Hmm did chat die? 23:50-21 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> idk 23:50-23 ~ Arjhan Norixious has joined the chat ~ 23:50-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> it hasn't been alive for a while 23:51-01 OOF good for you to persevere through the harsh and teachers times of the DED CHAT. 23:51-16 Trecherous* 23:51-20 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xD 23:51-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> teachers are treacherous 23:51-43 Heheh 23:51-58 ~ Arjhan Norixious has left the chat ~ 23:51-59 ~ Arjhan Norixious has joined the chat ~ 23:52-15 I'm Supreme leader of ded chat 23:52-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xd 23:52-38 I rule all when theres no one to rule over 23:52-52 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im obsessed to this cover by my favourite yters gfs 23:52-54 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-cQyd4jaUQ 23:53-13 Huh... Cool 23:53-47 Your new right Dusk? 23:53-51 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> kinda 23:53-57 ? 23:53-58 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:54-02 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey galax 23:54-03 *rages* 23:54-08 Hello galaxy 23:54-10 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hackers on bedwars 23:54-10 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ? 23:54-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> oof tomorrows my 2 months wikiversary 23:54-29 i drew the best dragon ive ever drawn and i put it in my bag but rain seeped through and the paper got soaked and shredded >:O 23:54-31 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> didn't know that 23:54-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> aww rip 23:54-42 im so sadddd 23:54-45 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ;( 23:54-48 Rage...such a beautiful emotion... 23:55-16 Depression... The child of rage and sadness 23:55-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im depression 23:55-59 I'm an incarnate of evil... Your world will burn 23:56-04 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:56-51 Farewell Galaxy... Don't die! That would be bad! 23:57-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> that sounds sarcastic 23:57-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> lmao 23:57-38 Cause it is 23:57-52 But it's not 23:58-07 But it could be... But it's not 23:58-22 ~ Kitagon has joined the chat ~ 23:58-35 captain marvel trailer ree 23:58-38 ~ Kitagon has left the chat ~ 23:58-38 ~ Kitagon has joined the chat ~ 23:58-39 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey kit 23:58-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> really? 23:58-42 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 23:58-43 hi 23:58-45 Sup boys 23:58-48 they released it this morning 23:58-50 Well I will be continuing my search for my friend see you later 23:59-05 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:59-06 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> bye ar 23:59-09 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi grandfather 23:59-10 i had a mental breakdown in front of my mom 23:59-13 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi banstral 23:59-14 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> oh no 23:59-14 ~ Arjhan Norixious has left the chat ~ 23:59-17 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> what happened 23:59-20 Look at this chato 23:59-20 the trailer 23:59-24 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> oh 23:59-38 i started squeeling and crying like all crap fangirls 23:59-49 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i started crying in the cinema 23:59-52 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> during infinity war